peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting of the Emperors
A meeting that takes place every 100 years, made up of 22 groups from Ba Huang, each of which have an emperor as their leader. This time around, the Meeting of the Emperors is to be hosted by Emperor Qi of the Qi Clan. Participating Groups * Abyss of Sufferings * Celestial Land of Alchemists * Celestial Palace of the Immortals * Celestial Thunder Temple * Church of Desires * Deva-Mara Palace * Divine Xiao Yao Sect * Fairyland of the Nine Songs * Fire Mountain * Heaven's Desires Palace * Island of Thunderbirds * Magic World Heavenly Palace * Mang Niu Mountain * Mountain of Flowers and Fruit * Qi Clan * Qi Feng Mountain * Si Kong Clan * Sunset Pavilion * Tian Long Divine Castle * Tiantai * Wen Clan Rules Round 1 Each of the participating groups gets a battle stage and must win 100 victories from any challenger. Those that manage 100 victories can progress to the next round. Those that lose are eliminated, but those that defeat the defenders on the battle stages gain their streak along with the victory. Disciples at the top of the Zun Qi layer fight on different stages. There were 30 stages in total 22 for each group with an emperor three for people at the top of the Zun Qi layer and five for the unaligned people. There were hundreds of thousands of people competing at the start. Many of the groups had people that were not officially part of them roaming and gathering wins then coming back and give in wins to there members wile also taking out some of the best people from other groups. Tian Long Divine Castle and the Qi Clan were most guilty of this. Addendum: If a cultivator loses, they can't return to the stage1385. Round 2 After getting into 22 groups, which align with the different influential groups with extras picking the group they want, each group must send out a fighter and thus have a battle-royale. The last 11 people left standing of that bout will be qualified for the next round. When a group runs out of cultivators, they must just watch while the rest keep fighting. Round 3 Is made up of one-on-one fights. High-level zun cultivators are restricted to fighting other high-level cultivators, but low-level and mid-level cultivators can pick anyone. Anyone that is picked has to fight or at least step on the fighting stage before they can quit. Final Round All 200 participants get onto the fighting stage and fight it out until there's only 100 left. Notable First Round Bouts Notable First Round Results After round 1 there were 1,600 people left when they split in to groups the one with the most qualified people were Tiantai, who had also finished before everyone else. The Qi Clan and Tian Long Divine Castle had the least people, with only about thirty people. When the supposedly non aliened people got the chance to join a group many quickly joined and the crowd was guessing that many of them secretly belonged to that group. Surprisingly, initially, Tiantai had the most qualified people, but now they had even fewer people than the Qi Clan and Tian Long Divine Castle. Some people really didn't belong to any groups of influence and they were still standing in the sky. Some of them were incredible geniuses though. They need to think and pick what group they would join. Notable Second Round Results First Fight * Ruo Xie - Through, Wen Ao Xue – Though, Tian Long Divine Castle - Though Qi – Out, Si Kong - Out Fourth Fight * Wu Yong - Through Fifth Fight * Qiu Yue Xin - Through Sixth Fight * Hou Qing Lin - Through Seventh Fight * Meng Qing - Out Eighth Fight * Mu Feng - Through, Qi Tian Xu - Out, Tian Long Divine Castle - Out, Si Kong - Out, Wen Clan - Through 700 to 800 people through to the 3rd round. Six groups ran out of people a bit earlier than the others and Tiantai has less people than others make it to the 3rd round. Tiantai had 23 people left at the start of the 3rd round with four at the top of the Zun Qi layer. The Qi Clan 29 people left with six at the top of the Zun Layer. Notable Third Round Bouts At the end of the 3rd round there were about two hundred people left. Actually, the Qi Clan had been destroyed, so there were only twenty-one groups left. Tian Long Divine Castle only had seven people but five were the princes and 4 were at the top of the Zun Layer one was a 9th Layer fighter. While the Si Kong Clan only had eight people left, and the Wen Clan had nine. Tiantai had 11 people left but only one at the top. Notable Final Results * Hou Qing Lin * Tian Chi * Mo Qing Tian * Wu Yong * Li Hen * Mu Bei * Ku Can * Xing Zhan * Ruo Xie * Lin Feng * Ban Ruo * Crown Prince of Tian Long Divine Castle * Second Prince of Tian Long Divine Castle * Fourth Prince of Tian Long Divine Castle * Sixth Prince of Tian Long Divine Castle Category:Events